


Hearthbeat - ONESHOT

by ShawnArms



Series: Boyxboy [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cancer, Death, Hospital, M/M, MCR, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, im not even sorry, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnArms/pseuds/ShawnArms
Summary: Nel quale Gerard racconta una storia.





	

 

#  Heartbeat

  
  
  
  
Non mi piace ricevere visite. Tutti in ospedale lo sanno, ed è per questo che le mie monotone giornate le passo dormendo o fissando il muro assentemente. Credo, anzi so, di essere diventato talmente bravo a prestare attenzione ai dettagli, da riuscire a distinguere quante mani di vernice hanno passato sulla parete davanti al mio letto. Cinque. Come lo so? L'hanno fatto alla cazzo di cane, quindi è evidente l'ingiallimento degli strati più vecchi e la conseguente maggior lucentezza di quelli più recenti.

Semplice.

La mia stanza non è granché: due letti da ospedale attrezzati di tutti i marchingegni possibili e immaginabili, una finestra con una tenda di cotone bianco che di notte le infermiere tirano, un tavolino attaccato al muro e per finire, la porta del bagno. Aggiungeteci anche che sono completamente solo: la già aleggiante malinconia aumenta a dismisura. Non è che io non abbia mai avuto compagni di stanza, al contrario, ne ho almeno uno al mese, solo che per un motivo o l'altro ci restano pochi giorni.

Per farla breve: o schiattano o, si fanno spostare da qualche altra parte, perché già dopo un paio d'ore non mi sopportano più. E hanno ragione a voler farsi cambiare camera, se potessi lo farei anch'io con me stesso, avendo qualche tipo di esperienza extracorporea. Di tutto sarei disposto a dare per far zittire il mio maledetto tumore terminale. Hanno provato più volte a togliermelo ma niente, si espande giorno dopo giorno, inesorabile.

Ci sono davvero poche volte in cui quello penso,  _effettivamente_ , si manifesta a parole; nella maggior parte dei casi dalla mia bocca escono solo espressioni altamente colorite che, puntualmente, offendono chiunque sia presente nella stanza, fatta eccezione dei medici. Loro ormai ci sono abituati e sanno che non è colpa mia, si limitano infatti a lanciarmi occhiate desolate.

Glioblastoma di quarto grado, nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo. Ha iniziato a svilupparsi quando avevo solo quindici anni e ancora tanti progetti da realizzare. Adesso ne ho venti, e so benissimo che siamo al capitolo conclusivo della mia esistenza.

A detta del mio neurologo entro Lunedì prossimo dovrei tirare le cuoia, cosa che mi esalta visto che ormai di Gerard ne è rimasto davvero poco. Un mucchietto di ossa, pelle e chemioterapia, con solo un quarto di cervello.

Se qualcuno mi dovesse mai chiedere come ci si sente a essere me beh, io gli risponderei 'leggero'. Liberissimi di intenderlo nel modo che vogliate, leggero perché settimana scorsa ho raggiunto i cinquantacinque chili per un metro e settanta di altezza, leggero perché non ho paura di morire.

Ora, non sono qui per parlare della mia misera ultima settimana di vita, bensì per raccontarvi la storia di un ragazzo. Un mio compagno di stanza.

Come ho detto, non mi piace ricevere visite. La  _sua_ , però, sono sicuro che me la ricorderò per sempre. E per 'sempre' intendo ciò che mi resta della mia permanenza su questo pianeta, e anche il dopo.

Perché una storia, una  _visita,_ del genere non può proprio essere dimenticata.  
 

*******  
 

**_Six months early_**  
 

Dovrebbero fare una regola che proibisca , nel reparto dedicato a noi  _poveri_ malati, di piangere, lamentarsi o fare rumore in generale prima delle undici del mattino.

Già mentre mi svegliavo e vedevo tutto molto confuso, sapevo che non era una delle mie giornate di lucidità. Mi dispiacque un poco per chi quel giorno avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con me, medico o paziente che fosse.

Tralasciando il mio stato di salute mentale, fu un rumore a infastidirmi alquanto: qualcuno che piangeva senza ritegno e mugugnava parole sconnesse. Questo qualcuno si rivelò presto essere un ragazzino poco più giovane di me, che cercava di comunicare con l'infermiere che stava spingendo la sua barella.

Aveva ancora tutti i suoi bei capelli corvini in testa, lusso che non mi era permesso, e sembrava essersi appena svegliato da una pesante anestesia. L'infermiere gli posò una mano sul braccio - tatuato - che sporgeva dalle leggere lenzuola di cotone, cercando di calmarlo.

\- Tranquillo Frank, l'intervento è andato bene e siamo riusciti a togliere qualche metastasi - gli riferì con un sorriso mentre lo attaccava alla flebo di quella che intuii fosse fisiologica. Il ragazzo però era ancora troppo stordito e non capiva mezza parola di quanto gli stava venendo detto.

\- No, sto per morire. Voglio tornare a casa, voglio vedere i miei genitori.  _Fatemi uscire di qui!_

Un po' di compassione la provai per lui, anche io la prima volta che ero stato operato avevo reagito più o meno così. Il mio glioblastoma però, la pensava diversamente, e per qualche strana ragione ritenne che fosse opportuno mettersi a ridere sguaiatamente, facendo commenti antipatici.

\- Ma stai un po' zitto, piccolo punk di merda, qui c'è gente che sta cercando di morire in pace - dissi, internamente schifato di me stesso. Frank ammutolì immediatamente e la sua mente ancora annebbiata dall'anestesia fece la saggia scelta di non ribattere.

Lanciai un'occhiata dispiaciuta all'infermiere, che scosse la testa comprensivo, e mi mimò "osteosarcoma" con le labbra. Solo allora mi accorsi di come le coperte, appena sotto le sue ginocchia, si appiattivano tristemente.

Sperai solo che prima non fosse stato un atleta o roba del genere, perdere le gambe da persona normale é straziante, se poi la tua vita si basa sullo sport é ancora peggio.

Mentre ero immerso nei pensieri, non mi resi conto che era entrato il mio neurologo, il dottor Sanders, a iniettarmi la mia dose di medicine quotidiana. Fu solo un improvviso miglioramento della mia vista e dei miei sensi in generale a rendermelo noto.

Ringraziai Sanders, che ammiccò e se ne andò, e mi girai nuovamente verso Frank. Il mio intento era quello di porgergli le mie scuse e spiegargli la situazione, solo che, ciò che mi ritrovai davanti, fu un viso disteso e sereno con le palpebre abbassate. Una delle cose più comuni che il corpo escogitava per liberarsi delle tossine di un'anestesia totale era, logicamente, rimettersi a dormire.

Sospirai e mi lasciai sprofondare nel cuscino, conscio che avrei dovuto aspettare qualche ora prima di potermi scusare e iniziare a tempestare di domande il nuovo arrivato.

Già, non sembra, ma sono una persona socievole.  
 

¤¤¤  
 

Forse avrei dovuto immaginarlo che il Frank del post-operatorio e il Frank completamente lucido sarebbero state due persone completamente diverse. Se il primo mi era sembrato un povero ragazzino spaventato, il secondo rispecchiava di più il suo aspetto darkeggiante da testa di cazzo impertinente.

Avevo atteso, pazientemente, quattro ore prima che il ragazzino si svegliasse, solo per essere salutato con un "Che cazzo guardi?". A cui avevo risposto un "Ma che cazzo guardi tu?", seguito da un sorriso a mezza bocca.

\- Frank Iero, diciotto anni, osteosarcoma di quarto grado con metastasi nello stomaco, pancreas e polmoni.

\- Gerard Way, vent'anni, glioblastoma multiforme di quarto grado, terminale, metà cervello rimasto, a breve un quarto.

Quello era il biglietto da visita di tutti i malati terminali che avevano la  _fortuna_  di trovarsi in camera insieme. Spesso facevamo anche a gara di chi era messo peggio, autosfottendoci e cercando di prevedere la data della nostra morte. Che fu esattamente ciò che mi chiese Frank dopo aver alzato il letto con il telecomando, in modo da stare un po' più dritto.

\- Prognosi?

\- Sei mesi, e sono sicuro che non sforerò di nemmeno un giorno. Tu invece?

Rimasi esterrefatto quando mi rise in faccia e fece finta di asciugarsi una lacrima. Aggrottai le sopracciglia per fargli capire che non avevo afferrato cosa volesse dire.

\- Senti amico, io sono qui solo di passaggio, altre due operazioni per rimuovere metastasi varie e sono di nuovo in pista. Mi spiace lasciarti qui, ma ci tengo alla mia pellaccia.

E fu allora che me ne accorsi: dall'ombra che le sue iridi verdastre avevano e non nascondevano, dal tono che aveva usato. Sapeva di essere spacciato, eccome se ne era conscio. Molto probabilmente sarebbe morto prima di me, forse nel giro di due settimane, un mese se gli fosse andata bene.

Lo ammirai per il fatto che pur avendo una mortale icona lampeggiante sopra la testa, riusciva a mantenere il suo buon umore. Decisi quindi di assecondarlo e portarlo a fare un giro per la magnifica reggia ultratecnologica in cui ci trovavamo.

\- Senti Punk, non so quanto ancora durerà la mia lucidità e visto che a breve tornerò a essere una ragazza mestruata, voglio portati a fare un giro; raccatta la tua Chevrolet e  _suis-moi, mon ami_  - gli dissi mentre mi facevo scivolare giù dal letto e infilavo le ciabatte. Frank sghignazzò e si allungò per schiacciare il pulsante di chiamata, cosicché qualcuno gli portasse la carrozzina.

\- Va bene  _testa pelata._

Feci una smorfia offesa e afferrai il mio cappellino di cotone rosso, della stessa sfumatura di quelli che una volta erano stati i miei capelli. Attesi sulla soglia della nostra stanza che Frank si fosse issato sulla carrozzina e mi raggiungesse, notando che indossava dei pantaloncini da basket che gli arrivavano appena sotto le ginocchia. Strano che non si fosse fatto mettere le protesi.

\- Occhio a non farti saltare i punti Pansy, non vorrei mai dover essere ritenuto responsabile di morte prematura altrui. Soprattutto non la tua.  
 

¤¤¤  
 

Eravamo seduti sul muretto appena fuori dalla hall dell'ospedale. Almeno, io lo ero  _effettivamente,_ Frank aveva girato la carrozzina di quarantacinque gradi e si era messo a guardare le macchine che passavano in strada, la mente persa chissà dove. Mi aveva stupito quando, dal nulla, aveva tirato fuori un bellissimo e invitante pacchetto di Marlboro Red nuovo di zecca.

Alla faccia delle metastasi ai polmoni.

Me lo aveva porto e io ne avevo, con sommo piacere, afferrata una. Erano passati circa tre mesi dal mio ultimo tiro e, sentire l'acre sapore del fumo bruciarmi gola e stomaco, era stato incredibilmente soddisfacente.

\- Famiglia? Fratelli, fidanzate? - gli chiesi dopo aver finito di fumare. Lasciai cadere a terra la sigaretta e la spensi con la punta della ciabatta, girandomi appena verso di lui per ascoltare la sua risposta.

\- Figlio unico, almeno credo, i miei genitori non ci sono. - mi disse espirando attraverso il naso, la condensa del suo respiro che si mischiava al fumo esalato dalla sigaretta mezza consumata, la seconda nel giro di dieci minuti, che teneva mollemente tra le dita della mano sinistra. Non seppi se chiedergli se fossero morti o meno, e probabilmente lui percepì la mia esitazione. Ridacchiò leggermente.

\- Tranquillo testa pelata, non mi offendo mica. No, non sono morti, non che io sappia. Mi hanno dato in adozione appena dopo la nascita e per la prima parte della mia vita sono stato con una famiglia adottiva, che eventualmente mi ha scaricato appena l'osteosarcoma si è presentato. - fece un altro tiro, inalando profondamente - da li in poi è stato tutto un passare da un ospedale all'altro. Quando il tumore è stabile torno in orfanatrofio, che ormai è la cosa più simile a una casa che io abbia.

Abbassai la testa, dispiaciuto. Lui la faceva passare come se fosse normale e non lo toccasse minimamente, e probabilmente era così, anche se credo che all'inizio non dev'essere stata facile per niente.

\- Ah, e mi piace il cazzo, quindi niente fidanzate. O fidanzati. Sai, le mie amicizie non durano molto più del mio periodo di permanenza in ospedale. I contatti si perdono e io sono troppo pigro per ripristinarli.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio apparentemente disteso che però, era lampante significasse " _nessuno_   _si innamorerebbe mai di un malato terminale"_. Tragicamente vero. Quasi poetica come sorte, mi ritrovai a pensare.

\- Dimmi di te ora, non mi piace essere l'unico a parlare - Frank girò la carrozzina completamente verso di me e appoggiò il mento sul dorso di una mano. C'era qualcosa di ironico in quella posizione, come se l'attenzione che mi stava prestando fosse esagerata e ritenesse che qualsiasi cosa avessi da dire non fosse davvero interessante.

Una grandissima testa di cazzo.

Allargai le braccia con nonchalance e gli restituii lo sguardo.

\- Ho un fratello minore, Mikey, che va ancora al liceo, due genitori nella norma che fanno una vita ordinaria e sei mesi rimasti. Abbastanza noiosa come vita, non c'è niente da dire. - conclusi alzando le spalle.

Frank aveva un linguaggio del corpo decisamente facile da interpretare, infatti mi bastò osservare come la sua espressione divertita si tramutò in una scocciata, per capire che non era soddisfatto della mia risposta. Raddrizzò la schiena e mi lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero con i suoi profondi occhi verdastri, mettendosi in posizione d'attacco.

\- Non ti conosco minimamente Gerard, ma mi basta guardarti in faccia per capire che hai senza ombra di dubbio qualcosa di interessante che si nasconde da qualche parte sotto quel cappello rosso.

Aveva uno sguardo fermo e convinto che mi fece arrossire, alla fine quello che mi aveva fatto era un complimento. Arricciai le labbra pensieroso, sforzandomi di pensare a  _qualcosa_ che mi rendesse speciale.

\- Eh, so disegnare? - uscì molto come una domanda, non essendone molto convinto nemmeno io. Frank sorrise, soddisfatto di avermi fatto sputare il rospo, e allungò una mano verso di me, tirandomi in piedi.

\- Scommetto il pranzo che da qualche parte in quella stanza c'è un certo taccuino che non aspetta altro che essere aperto. Cazzo se vuole essere aperto. Andiamo?

Ero sul punto di rispondergli, ma fui interrotto da una mia improvvisa voglia di piangere, che mi fece scivolare per terra singhiozzante mentre Frank mi guardava allibito. Poi però parve capire.

Ero di nuovo il malato terminale con il pessimo comportamento e l'umore ballerino, anche chiamato "Il Paziente" da tutto lo staff di quell'ospizio ben camuffato in cui mi trovavo. Sapevo che la mia lucidità non sarebbe durata a lungo, e come al solito, avevo fatto bene i miei conti.

Ero di nuovo  _me._  
 

_¤¤¤_  
 

Di solito la notte prima di un'operazione andrebbe passata dormendo, soprattutto nelle condizioni in cui versavo io. Se non fossi stato abbastanza forte, sarei senza dubbio morto sotto i ferri. In principio la mia intenzione era stata quella ma, per colpa di Frank, avevo dovuto cambiare i miei programmi.

Se di giorno faceva tanto il gradasso e voleva essere Mr. Sconfiggerò Il Cancro, di notte la situazione era completamente diversa. Era già capitato che me ne accorgessi, ma sapendo che le mie prossime ore sarebbero potute essere le ultime, fu la prima volta che mi interessò.

Piangeva. Un pianto silenzioso e disperato, che evocava tutte le sue insicurezze e la paura dell'inesorabile morte che lo attendeva. Sentirlo piangere faceva male al cuore, e non me la sentivo di fargli notare che ero sveglio.

In quel particolare momento però mi resi conto che non era solo un pianto sfogo, ma anche di dolore. La mattina di solito lo imbottivano di antidolorifici e medicine di vario tipo, che a quanto pare finivano di alleviare le sue sofferenze proprio quando ne aveva più bisogno.

Avrei tanto voluto alzarmi e andare da lui, magari sedendogli accanto e cercare di dargli un po' di conforto. Nell'ultima settimana avevamo avuto occasione di parlare di tutto e niente, imparando a conoscerci meglio. Mi ero molto affezionato a lui che, come me, era un sognatore.

Peccato che non avrebbe mai potuto fare niente di quello che si era programmato. Mi aveva anche fatto sapere che quando rimaneva in orfanatrofio, insieme ad altri due ragazzi, suonava in una piccola band. Me lo vedevo bene come rockettaro scatenato su un palco, magari con due protesi per essere più comodo, ma potevo davvero sentire il suo amore per la musica sprizzare da tutti i pori.

Credo che se lo avessi conosciuto prima della malattia, saremmo diventati ottimi amici.

Fortunatamente, dopo qualche ora, il suo corpo non ce la fece più e finì con lo svenire per la stanchezza. Mi feci un appunto mentale di dire ai medici di non svegliarlo per colazione, meritava anche lui un po' di pace.

Non sapendo cosa fare e sentendo che il sonno non arrivava, decisi di accendere la lucina sul mio comodino e disegnare. Cosa? Frank, ovviamente.

Si era addormentato con il viso rivolto verso di me, le braccia strette attorno allo stomaco. Aveva la bocca semichiusa e ancora alcune lacrime sulle guance. Era maledettamente bello, e da disegnare ero sicuro lo sarebbe stato ancora di più.

La realtà nuda e cruda è la mia preferita, adoro cogliere le emozioni umane e metterle su carta, osservando la grafite prendere lentamente vita sotto i miei occhi. Inoltre, sarebbe stato il mio regalo di addio nel caso non ce l'avessi fatta a superare l'intervento.

Ci misi varie ore per ultimare lo schizzo e lo finii giusto quando mi vennero a prendere. La mattina il mio tumore dava il meglio di se e, quando consegnai il mio block notes all'anestesia, le parole che mi uscirono dalla bocca non furono esattamente quelle che avrei voluto dire.

\- Senti testa di cazzo, dallo a Frank. Non voglio che si metta a frignare nel caso mi uccidiate sul tavolo operatorio - dissi ridendo. L'uomo mi sorrise comprensivo e mi tolse il quaderno dalle mani. Dopodiché lo consegnò a un'infermiera e mi disse di contare in modo decrescente da dieci fino a zero.

Non feci nemmeno in tempo a raggiungere il sette che tutto si fece sempre più confuso. Sentii qualcuno mettermi una mascherina sulla bocca, accarezzarmi il viso e poi più nulla. Venni risucchiato nell'oscurità e sperai che nel caso mi fossi svegliato, la prima cosa che avrei visto sarebbe stata il viso di porcellana di un ragazzino punk.

Che fu esattamente ciò che successe quando provai faticosamente ad alzare le palpebre, che pesavano come due macigni. Sentivo la fasciatura stringermi la testa e un ago illegalmente grosso che mi stava reidratando, aiutandomi a riprendere conoscenza.

Solo dopo avvertii la stretta che qualcuno esercitava sulla mia mano sinistra. Girai la testa con cautela e vidi un faccino preoccupato, benché il suo proprietario stesse riposando con la testa appoggiata sul mio letto, rivolto verso di me. Sorrisi debolmente e, con l'altra mano, gli accarezzai lievemente la guancia, spostandogli anche un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte con un rapido movimento del dito indice.

Frank percepì il mio tocco e si risvegliò, fissandomi con aria triste. Io aggrottai le sopracciglia per spingerlo a spiegare.

\- Durante l'operazione ti hanno perso due volte Gerard. Due. - mormorò seppellendo il viso nelle mani - é stato un miracolo che siano riusciti a farti ripartire il cuore. Ho pensato di averti perso. Perché non hai dormito ieri sera invece di rimanere sveglio a disegnare  _me?_

La sua voce risultava attutita, triste e sconsolata.

Ponderai per un attimo se fosse il caso di dirgli la verità o semplicemente inventare una bugia plausibile. Decisi di rimanere sul vago e guardarlo senza dire nulla, sperando che capisse da solo.

Lo fece.

\- Tu mi piaci Gerard, e ti voglio anche un gran bene. Sei l'unico vero amico che io abbia mai avuto. Ti prego, fai in modo di non andartene prima del tempo.

Vidi le sue iridi inumidirsi e pensai che fosse venuto il momento di passare all'azione, non mi piaceva vederlo triste. Mi feci un po' da parte e, con la mano, gli feci segno di sdraiarsi sul mio letto.

Lui annuì senza protestare e fece come gli avevo chiesto, alzandosi a fatica dalla carrozzina per poi spostarsi sul mio letto. Tutto ciò con la sola forza delle braccia.

Vidi che rabbrividiva, benché nella stanza si stesse bene. Decisi così di coprirlo con la coperta e di scaldarlo con il mio calore corporeo, avviluppandomelo tra le braccia e avvicinandolo al mio petto. Per un attimo sembrò rilassarsi, anche se dopo poco il suo viso si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore.

\- Dove ti fa male Frankie? - domandai mentre gli frizionavo la schiena.

\- Ovunque. Sto morendo Gerard, mi fa male anche quando respiro - sussurrò rintanando la faccia nello spazio che avevo tra la spalla e il collo. Sentivo il suo respiro irregolare infrangersi sulla mia pelle scoperta che spuntava da sopra il camice, facendomi venire la pelle d'oca.

\- Shh, non dire così. Non stai morendo.

\- Per ora.

Sospirai lievemente e mi chinai verso di lui, andando a posargli un bacio sulla fronte. Lo strinsi ancora più forte e appoggiai la testa sopra la sua, ascoltandolo respirare. Forse era il mio modo per assicurarmi che non se ne stesse davvero andando.

Rimanemmo in quella posizione tutto il giorno, l'uno aggrappato all'altro, i suoi moncherini bendati che sfioravano le mie ginocchia.

Purtroppo sotto alcuni punti di vista aveva ragione. Non rimaneva molto.

A nessuno dei due.  
 

¤¤¤  
 

Durante quella parte della malattia in cui non si peggiora né si migliora - si é stabili- non si può dire che un malato di cancro stia  _bene._  Lo stato di salute fa comunque schifo e i cicli di chemio sono una spina del fianco, ma almeno, non si sta così  _male._

Quel genere di  _male,_ di sperimenta nell'ultima settimana, quando gli organi iniziano a perdere le loro funzionalità, ormai completamente mangiati dalle cellule tumorali impazzite, e il corpo, semplicemente, muore.

Pezzo dopo pezzo.

Frank si ritrovò in quella condizione circa verso metà Aprile, appena dopo il mio ventunesimo compleanno. Quando me ne resi conto, capii che era finita: quelli sarebbero stati gli ultimi giorni di Frank Anthony Iero Jr.

La prima cosa che gli venne meno fu l'autosufficienza: non riusciva più nemmeno a muoversi, ed erano le infermiere che si erano assunte il compito di spostarlo, lavarlo, rivestirlo e, tristemente, ripulirlo.

Era successo di Mercoledì mattina appena dopo che erano passati a svegliarci. Frank aveva iniziato a piangere e ad agitarsi nel letto, ma quando gli avevo chiesto cosa avesse lui non aveva detto nulla, limitandosi a scostare le coperte per farmi vedere una macchia grigiastra sul materasso.

Se l'era fatta addosso durante la notte. Potei intuire come si vergognasse di se stesso e stesse iniziando a capire che era quasi arrivato al game over.

Da una parte sarebbe stato meglio se avesse perso la lucidità prima di arrivare all'ultimo giorno, gli avrebbe risparmiato l'umiliazione di chiamare le infermiere e chiedere loro di pulirlo e mettergli il catetere nella vescica.

Sfortunatamente, anche se non sembrava, la sua mente brillante rimase la stessa fino alla fine.

Ci fu poi il problema del cibo. Non riusciva a tener giù nemmeno la piccolissima scodella di pastina che quando, da gran testone che era, provava a mangiare, finiva sempre per ritornare su una mezz'ora dopo.  
Fu solo dopo il terzo incidente che acconsentì all'alimentazione per endovena.

Dal canto mio, non potevo dire che la mia degenza in ospedale fosse ancora tutta rose e fiori. Avevo iniziato a perdere la vista e la sensibilità agli arti, segno che quel simpaticone del mio glioblastoma si era esteso al nervo ottico e al midollo osseo. Molto probabilmente, nel giro di un paio di mesi, sarei rimasto completamente paralizzato.

Peccato che non avessero ancora reso legale l'eutanasia nello stato in cui mi trovavo, l'avrei di sicuro scelta al posto di una morte lenta e dolorosa. Sarebbe stato come addormentarsi, tranquilli e rilassati, pronto a sentire il proprio cuore rallentare e poi cessare di battere, senza che ci fossero urli e rianimazione forzata.

Ecco, se c'era una cosa che davvero non capivo nella politica dell'ospedale era la rianimazione. Sempre. Ogni volta che qualcuno in fase terminale si azzardava a morire nel sonno, cercavano sempre di riportarlo indietro.

Era tanto difficile capire che vogliamo essere lasciati andare? Abbiamo già una condanna a morte prematura, ritengo giusto che venga considerata la  _volontà_ e il _libero arbitrio_ di chi deve affrontarla.

Perché è proprio di questo che si tratta. Volontà o meno di rimanere in vita.

Quando in sala operatoria mi hanno perso per ben  _due volte_ è perché quella era stata la mia scelta, volevo andarmene senza sentire niente. Poi però, avevo pensato a Frank e a come non sarebbe andato avanti senza di me, decidendo così di  _lottare_ per lui.

Non era difficile capire che il ragazzo, appena se ne fosse presentata l'opportunità, non avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Quello che stava facendo non era né vivere né sopravvivere, era aspettare l'inevitabile.

Mi sorpresi non poco quando i medici acconsentirono che i nostri due letti fossero uniti. così facendo potevo prendermi cura di Frank giorno e notte, non abbandonando mai la stretta che esercitavo sulla sua mano. Non so se potesse  _fisicamente_ sentirla, ma apprezzava sicuramente la mia vicinanza.

Nei suoi giorni peggiori, verso la fine di Aprile, ogni volta che non riusciva più a respirare a causa del liquido che gli si formava nei polmoni, ero io ad accendere la macchina per il drenaggio. Era un procedimento lento, che lo prosciugava di tutte le energie e lo lasciava ansimante. Provava anche a togliersi la mascherina dell'ossigeno di tanto in tanto, infastidito dalla pressione che gli esercitava sul setto nasale. Ovviamente toccava a me fulminarlo con lo sguardo e rimettergliela a posto.

"Guastafeste", mormorava ogni volta che succedeva.

Con il passare delle settimane la nostra amicizia aveva iniziato a trasformarsi in qualcosa di più, tanto eravamo dipendenti l'uno dall'altro. Penso che la nostra, fu la più breve storia d'amore di tutta la storia dei malati di cancro: due settimane per innamorarci, una per riuscire a confessarlo e, tristemente, mezza per esserlo veramente. La prima volta che ci baciammo, nessuno dei due se lo aspettava.

_Era una sera come le altre, passata a letto abbracciandoci e chiacchierando del più e del meno. A un certo punto la macchina dell'ossigeno si era inceppata, togliendo a Frank quel poco ossigeno che gli era rimasto. Mi ero allungai sopra di lui per tirarle un pugno, nella speranza che ripartisse. Inutilmente._

_Frank nel frattempo aveva iniziato ad ansimare e, per cercare di respirare meglio, si tolse la sua maledetta mascherina._

_\- Chiama ... chiama le infermiere ... Gerard._

_E così feci, ma vedendo che non si sbrigavano e il ragazzo vicino a me aveva perso conoscenza, decisi che l'unica soluzione era fargli una respirazione bocca a bocca. Funzionò dopo poche boccate e, quel gran bastardo, se ne approfittò per baciarmi a dovere, con tanto di mano mollemente appoggiata sul mio collo. Apprezzai il fatto che Frank fosse tutt'altro che timido e impacciato riguardo a quelle cose, riuscendo a manifestarmi i suoi sentimenti senza neanche aprire bocca._

_Anche se teoricamente la aveva aperta, solo non per parlare._

_Inutile dire che quando le infermiere entrarono, si incazzarono notevolmente trovandoci in quel modo. Non ci misero molto a mettere a posto la macchina, dato che a quanto pare si era solo staccato il cavo dell'alimentazione, probabilmente a causa dei movimenti di Frank quando, di notte, rotolava verso la mia parte di letto._

_Potei però giurare di aver sentito una di loro dire qualcosa riguardo a "quanto fossimo carini insieme"._

Dopo quella volta prendemmo l'abitudine di darci un bacio prima di andare a dormire e la mattina appena svegli, un po' come uno scongiuro. Era del tutto fittizio, ma in qualche strano modo ci faceva sentire meglio.

Un po' come quando a scuola non hai studiato e, prima della verifica, stringi tra le mani fino allo spasmo il tuo porta fortuna, sperando che qualche forza soprannaturale te la faccia magicamente andare bene.

Un po' come se un bacio potesse curare il cancro.  
 

¤¤¤  
 

Se c'é una cosa che mi ricorderò per sempre è il momento in cui, una notte, mi sentii repentinamente spostato verso sinistra, finendo per svegliarmi di soprassalto dal sonno leggero in cui ero caduto la sera prima. All'inizio non capii cosa stesse succedendo, le luci nella stanza erano accese e si sentiva un continuo scalpiccio sul linoleum, come se stesse passando una maratona davanti al mio letto.

Mi sollevai a fatica e, dopo essermi strofinato gli occhi con una mano, cercai di focalizzare il mio sguardo sulle masse bianche alla mia destra. Dove sarebbe dovuto esserci il letto di Frank.

Ci vollero un paio di secondi prima che capissi, ma quando lo feci, desiderai ardentemente non essermi mai svegliato. Le masse bianche che vedevo, e che avevano finalmente preso forma, non erano altro che i camici dei medici che erano raccolti a semicerchio intorno al  _mio_ piccolo punk. Tutti stavano urlando ordini e sembravano essersi dimenticati della mia presenza, lasciandomi assistere a ciò che avevo temuto accadesse sin da quando avevo sentito il pianto di un ragazzo e le sue frasi senza senso.

Il giorno era finalmente arrivato, Frank aveva perso la sua battaglia.

Mi venne da vomitare quando tirarono fuori il defibrillatore e lo caricarono, posizionando le piastre sul petto tatuato del bellissimo ragazzo che giaceva immobile sul letto. Sapevo che era troppo tardi, che non sarebbero mai riusciti a portarlo indietro: aveva già fatto la sua scelta.

Ci provarono per dieci minuti di fila, durante i quali i miei occhi iniziarono a inumidirsi e a far cadere copiose lacrime sulle mie guance scarne. Decisi che era inutile cercare di mostrarsi forte, d'altronde avevo appena perso l'unica persona che mi avesse mai amato per davvero. Sulle labbra potevo ancora percepire la delicata pressione che quelle di Frank avevano esercitato prima che chiudesse gli occhi per l'ultima volta, e mi pentii di non essermi goduto con ogni singola particella del mio corpo quell'ultimo maledetto bacio.

Scoppiai a piangere rumorosamente, incurante dei medici che d'un tratto si girarono verso di me, richiamati dal rumore dei miei singhiozzi. Più i minuti passavano, più forte era il dolore che mi si propagava nel corpo. Non era affatto paragonabile a quello che avevo provato fino a quel momento, era un numero infinito di volte peggio. Mi straziava l'anima, facendomi sentire vulnerabile ed esposto nei confronti di chiunque fosse presente in quella stanza.

Credo che andai molto vicino all'avere un attacco di panico.

Nascosi il viso nelle mani, che si inumidirono in fretta. Volevo soltanto essere lasciato con Frank per l'ultima volta, senza nessuno che mi compatisse e pronto a impedirmi di affogare nella mia autocommiserazione.

\- Uscite tutti, TUTTI! - urlai cercando vanamente di recuperare un po' di contegno, tremavo troppo. Un infermiere annuì e fece segno agli altri di lasciare immediatamente la stanza, occupandosi di rimettere a posto il camice aperto del mio ragazzo e sistemargli il lenzuolo attorno, quasi a farlo sembrare addormentato. Portò via quell'infernale macchina di tortura che avevano usato per cercare di salvarlo e, prima di andarsene, mi riavvicinò a lui.

Lo ringraziai con una semplice occhiata afflitta e poi, finalmente, potei ricongiungermi a Frank. Fu straziante abbracciarlo e sentirlo ancora così vivo, come se stesse solo fingendo: il viso era arrossato e le membra emanavano un calore confortante, lo stesso che ero abituato sentire sempre tra le mie braccia.

Se qualcuno, in quel momento, avesse aperto la porta per dare una sbirciata dentro, avrebbe visto un ragazzo con in testa un cappellino di lana che, dal suo letto, si era sporto per abbracciare il corpo esanime di una persona con i capelli scuri. Se poi si fosse avvicinato, si sarebbe accorto di come la postura di quest'ultimo fosse troppo rigida, le mani lungo i fianchi e la testa girata verso di me. Avrebbe sicuramente capito che non stava dormendo, e che mi aggrappavo al suo corpo in maniera spasmodica perché non desideravo altro che i suoi occhi si riaprissero un'ultima volta. Solo per poter ammirare di nuovo il colore delle sue iridi, e magari vedere riflesso quell'amore che era sempre stato presente anche nei miei.

Questo qualcuno, un medico o anche solo un paziente girovagante senza meta, avrebbe percepito l'aura distrutta che emanavo, rimanendone in qualche modo contagiato. Si sarebbe chiesto come e quando il mio compagno avesse deciso di staccare la spina, iniziando a fantasticare sulla nostra storia di innamorati infelici, magari creando per entrambi un passato che in realtà non avevamo. Alla fine, abbassando gli occhi, sarebbe tornato su suoi passi, sapendo che a una tale manifestazione non era giusto assistere.

Le mie lacrime si infrangevano sulla superficie morbida del camice di Frank, allargando sempre più la macchia scura che si stava formando. Non riuscivo a formulare nessun tipo di pensiero, e l'unica cosa che in qualche modo sembrava colpirmi davvero, era l'assenza del battito del suo cuore. C'era solo un assordante silenzio, interrotto dai miei respiri irregolari e incerti.

Stavo sperimentando una così larga gamma di emozioni, tutte contemporaneamente, che credevo sarei finito con l'esplodere. Non mi ero mai sentito così vuoto: nessuno si era mai insinuato così in profondità da raggiungere il mio cuore, farlo suo e poi distruggerlo. Forse non mi sarei mai dovuto innamorare di lui, sarebbe stato come tutti gli altri compagni di stanza che ho avuto, un malato terminale con nulla da dire.

Ma no, Frank aveva mille sfaccettature, e altrettanti segreti che non aspettavano altro che essere scoperti. Mi aveva tenuto testa, era stato al mio fianco quando tutto ciò che riuscivo a dire erano cose che in realtà non pensavo, fregandosene altamente della persona in cui il mio tumore mi aveva trasformato. Per lui esisteva un solo Gerard Way: quello che la notte prima dell'operazione era stato sveglio ad ascoltarlo piangere, quello che lo aveva baciato per salvargli la vita, quello che per quanto velocemente stesse peggiorando e perdendo ciò che lo rendeva umano, aveva continuato a considerarlo meraviglioso.

Frank, in un mese appena, aveva fatto per me più di chiunque altro in cinque anni. Sarebbe stato difficile passare gli ultimi sei mesi senza di lui, ma almeno alla fine, ci saremmo riuniti.

Forse.

Sperai che dovunque si trovasse in quel momento, avesse smesso di soffrire e finalmente avuto la possibilità di tornare a correre. Per un secondo me lo immaginai in una specie di paradiso violaceo, con amplificatori per chitarre sparsi qua e là. Magari aveva anche una scorta infinita di Oreo e sigarette.

Chissà se mi stava guardando dall'alto, urlandomi addosso di smetterla di fare la ragazzina. Ridacchiai, sarebbe stato totalmente nel suo stile fare una cosa del genere.

Alzai lo sguardo verso di lui e mi soffermai per un attimo sui suoi lineamenti distesi, sulla curva assunta dalla sua bocca, che sembrava quasi essere sul punto di andare a formare un sorriso. Era stato meglio così, dopo tutto, che si fosse spento nel sonno senza sentire niente.

Mi resi conto che quel piccolo accenno di sorriso rifletteva esattamente il suo stato d'animo negli istanti precedenti all'inevitabile: si era finalmente sentito libero e in pace. Quella pace che nel mese passato con me aveva tanto agognato.

\- Ti amo Frank, ci vediamo dall'altra parte - dissi, allungandomi poi per ritrovarmi a faccia a faccia con lui. Gli cinsi il viso con le mani, accarezzandolo lentamente mentre cercavo di imprimermelo quanto meglio nella memoria. Mi abbassai appena, facendo sì che la mia bocca dalle labbra screpolate potesse posarsi sulla sua, e lo baciai delicatamente, quasi avessi paura che da un momento all'altro si sarebbe sgretolato tra le mie mani.

Una ventina di minuti dopo, una mano andò a posarsi sulla mia schiena. Mi girai, e vidi Sanders che mi sorrideva dispiaciuto, alle sue spalle due uomini con addosso una tuta da lavoro nera sopra il camice azzurro.

\- Gerard, mi dispiace, ma è ora che lo portino via.

Annui debolmente e, ancora una volta, il mio letto venne spostato verso sinistra. Osservai con attenzione i due medici sganciare le sicure del letto e iniziare a prepararlo per il trasporto in obitorio. Come prima cosa gli tolsero ogni sorta di catetere e drenaggio che era rimasto attaccato, rinnovarono le medicazioni attorno alle ginocchia e, dopo averlo completamente spogliato, gli misero un pannolone.

Probabilmente per eventuali perdite di fluidi post-mortem. Avevo già assistito a questa procedura decine di volte e anche in questo caso, diventai completamente apatico. Frank non c'era più, quello che giaceva su letto era solo un guscio vuoto.

Lo avvolsero in un lenzuolo e, prima di coprirgli anche il viso, si girarono verso di me, come a chiedermi il permesso di farlo. Li guardi inespressivamente, sperando che capissero che ormai non mi importava più di niente: il mio ragazzo era morto, e a breve lo sarei stato anche io.

Lo stavano già portando via e, di colpo, mi ricordai di una cosa che aveva detto una delle prime sere passate insieme parlando del più e del meno. Mi venne da sorridere ripensando alla sua faccia disgustata quando avevo tirato in ballo l'argomento, ma mi trattenni.

\- Fermi! Non credo che sia scritto nella sua cartella, ma il suo desiderio era quello di essere cremato, detestava anche solo pensare di doversi ... emh ... decomporre? - dissi ridacchiando, magari anche cercando di alleviare un po' la tensione. Sanders mi sorrise, subito seguito da i due tipi dell'obitorio.

\- D'accordo, se è questo ciò che voleva, provvederemo a soddisfare la sua richiesta.

Annuii e feci per sdraiarmi ma, colto da improvvisa consapevolezza, decisi che era lecito comunicare anche la  _mia_  richiesta.

_-_ E Sanders, quando sarà il momento, vorrei che lo faceste anche per me.  
  
  
***  
  
**Probabilemente nessuno sa chi io sia, quindi colgo l'occasione per presentarmi: Elisa (Jamie per voi efppiani), piacere. Anyway, spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che non siate troppo arrabbiati con me hahaha**  
  
Vi faccio solo sapere che su Wattpad sono """"""conosciuta"""""" per scrivere storie tristi, quindi nel caso vi spunti fuori di nuovo sapete già cosa aspettarvi.  
  
Se vi va (daje), lasciate un commento per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate! Mi fa sempre piacere ricevere opinioni su quello che scrivo.  
  
hasta luego,  
Jamie xx


End file.
